


Opening Act

by Liast



Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Day 5: Opening ActIt started with words. Just words.A part of a collection of drabbles for Writober 2020. Making my own list from random words I found in Japanese dictionary.
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Opening Act

It started with words. Just words.

Then, on a warm morning, he came again and wove a sentence. The one I never heard before. A sentence so sacred, that even I was not meant to hear it uttered to me – for me. 

His voice was all I could dream, full of excitement and fulfilled promises. 

Thus, became the beginning of the story that wasn’t supposed to last. Let alone to be written as an epic tale, a chronicle of human sin. After all, it was just a coincidence as time was lost deep inside me. Cold wind softly touched our damped skin, brushing away our hair, stroking his brilliant white feathers. We shivered, and there was nothing more emancipating than his whispered _‘What is it you desire?’_

Afterward, there was just festivities and pleasure. 

Adam became a forgotten soul mate and the company of the angel was the highlight of my days and nights. I couldn’t get enough of him. 

O the Day Star, Son of Dawn. 

Stripped me bare. Not a string of lie covering me.


End file.
